Working Memory
by musingwoman
Summary: Ianto's troubled youth comes back to haunt him. Memories can be put aside - emotion not so much. Set post Cyberwoman, season one.


Note. very absent for months from FF. Too much RL and no inspiration, then found a challenge on LJ, and this is the Bunny that resulted. Non Brits - 'John Lewis' is a department store not a person. Americans think 'Nordstroms.' YOs are young offenders.

Working Memory

Ianto Jones's has a good memory. It is eidetic, useful in Torchwood's researcher and Archive supremo. His training has enabled him to compartmentalise, store and retrieve memories as needed. Vital to enable him to function – when you remember everything, you need to be able to decide on what is important otherwise the trivial overwhelms the necessary, and focus is lost.

He wished he could do this for emotion as well, compartmentalisation of memories only goes so far however, which is why that** Bastard **pushed all his buttons today and why he was now pacing the floor of the hub, tie askew, hands rubbing through his hair, waiting on Jack's decision.

His mood was not helped by Tosh and Owen studiously going about their business as though nothing had happened, and Gwen observing him like a bug stuck on a pin head.

It had been an innocuous retrieval mission. Jack and Gwen examining the artefact, whilst Ianto took crowd control. Not that there was much crowd to control at 5 am in a soggy Newport industrial estate. This was Ianto's territory though. He grew up near here; this was where he learnt his street skills. Running from the local Bobbies and security guards. Climbing fences, leaping cars, scaling roofs and always running, running for the sheer joy of being alive, for the buzz of getting away, getting one over on the middle aged pricks who just didn't understand why they weren't in school or working. Usually a little high on whatever skunk they could afford – sharing out a single joint between the three of them. He remembered being amazed when he found out he was involved in a legitimate sport – Parkour it was called, although he suspected it was usually undertaken without benefit of THC. Eyes unfocussed, lost in the memory of the last time he had been here, Ianto did not notice the Police car pull up in front of him. He pulled back his focus as the door slammed and a familiar figure sauntered up to him.

"Well, well, well, Ianto Jones, and in a suit no less. What did a worthless shite like you have to do to get a nice outfit like that?" the officer looked him up and down "Been nicking from John Lewis? Or have you started working for Evans the Pimp?"

Ianto knew that he was a grown up, that he had a legitimate reason for lurking around this particular electronics factory, and had the power of Torchwood behind him, but the combination of his reminiscence, coupled with the recognition of his chief nemesis on the local force combined to cause a tsunami of adrenaline, anger and fear. He still does not actually recall throwing Sergeant Blayney, against the wall and sweeping his feet out from underneath him, he only knows it because Gwen told him that was what he did. His memory starts again from the point where the second officer in the car is attempting to cuff him, and Gwen and Jack are shouting at him to let him go. Ianto is embarrassed by his lack of control, and disturbed that he cannot remember his actions. Being that out of control – that is causing him to pace as much as waiting on whatever Jack decides is suitable punishment.

Jack had to pull all his Torchwood authority to stop them taking Ianto into custody. Blayney was unconscious having cracked his skull on both the brick wall and the concrete path when Ianto attacked him. Jack had been silent, mouth a grim line as Gwen hustled Ianto into the SUV.

Jack had disappeared into his office with a curt "Wait" half an hour ago. Gwen had updated Tosh and Owen in stage whispers, and now he waited. Knowing he would be able to remember every second until Jack decided to deal with him.

Finally Jack emerges from his office. "Ianto, My office now!"

Ianto makes his way over, three pairs of eyes boring into his back, he feels mildly faint and both hot and cold at the same time.

"You Lot! Work to do!" Owen, Tosh and Gwen immediately pretend to be very interested in their computer screens.

Ianto has to brush past Jack to get into the office. Jack peers at him and Ianto blushes. Jack looks grim, but his scent disconcerts Ianto, associated as it is with both pleasure and betrayal. He realises that Jack has thrown him off guard, and whatever equilibrium he had found whilst waiting is gone. (Little enough to begin with.) He waits in front of Jack's desk, and Jack takes his time walking around to his seat, observing Ianto all the time. He resists the urge to fidget, finally giving in, shifting from foot to foot and tugging his shirt sleeves down. Jack's gaze lingers a moment on his grazed knuckles, from where they caught against the brick wall. Then his eyes walk up to Ianto's face, slowly as though committing every inch of his Armani to memory.

Jack sits. Ianto waits. He tries to clear his throat without noise, and fails.

Jack picks up some paperwork and reads it avidly, signing it off with a flourish. He repeats this four times.

Ianto decides that he can wait. He stands in what he imagines is an at ease position, hands clasped behind his back, feet apart. Jack glances up as he moves, and then continues to ignore him.

The phone rings, making Ianto jump a little having tuned out a little a few minutes before.

"Harkness"

…

"Mmhm. I see."

….

"Right, thanks. No problem. I'll deal with it."

"Well it looks like Sergeant Blayney is going to be OK. Bit concussed, but lucid. Unfortunately he should be back on the beat within a couple of weeks."

Ianto is dumbfounded. "Unfortunately?" he manages to croak out.

"Spoke to a friend of mine in Newport, youth worker. Told me all about Blayney. Seems he has quite a reputation amongst the YOs around abouts."

Ianto nods.

"Take it you came across him?" Jack raises an eyebrow, requesting Ianto's side of the story

Ianto runs his fingers through his hair, takes a deep breath. "He arrested me and my mate once, not saying I was innocent mind, but once he got us into custody, well let's just say he didn't follow procedure. We were used to being manhandled if we got caught, it was just par for the course and you knew it was coming, but he's a right sadist. He gets off on it. Didn't touch me too much, 'cos he knew that I had family who would complain, but Sam carried the bruises for weeks. Broke three of his fingers. Likes his nightstick does Sergeant Blayney. I know for a fact that he feels up any girls he arrests or "Stops and Searches". He's not above manufacturing evidence if they complain as well."

Ianto pauses for breath.

Jack nods. "I think he needs a little Torchwood intervention a la Tosh" and smiles a grim little smile. He then starts again on his paperwork, leaving Ianto standing once more.

After while Jack looks up. He pretends to be surprised Ianto is still there, but Ianto knows he has not been forgotten.

"Get me a coffee please."

Ianto turns to go then pauses half way through the door as Jack speaks. Just loud enough and menacingly enough for the others to hear.

"If you ever endanger a mission in that way again you will be suspended without pay and confined to the cells for a week."

Ianto nods, and carries on.

* * *

No offence to those police officers who do an amazing job with YOs. Blayney is, I know a rogue element, who most Coppers would hate on sight.


End file.
